vinesaucefandomcom-20200213-history
Brulk Rogan
Brulk Rogan was a character created by Joel in one of his Hard Time streams. Brulk was the first character created by Joel on the mobile version of Hard Time. The only public information there is about Son is that he is the son of famous inmate/wrestler Bulk Bogan.He served as an Inmate in Southtown Correctional Facility just like his father (Bulk) and his uncle (Bob). He was officially given a name in a Sims 4 stream. Appearance Just like his father and his uncle Brulk is a tall blonde muscular man except being a little shorter than the rest of his family, standing at around 6'2". He liked wearing wacky hair and a grey mustache. Brulk liked to walk around in public wearing women's underwear and white glasses. Many people have speculated that Brulk might be a lunatic or just wants to be a female. History Crime and arrest Brulk Rogan was arrested for public nudity and was sentenced to 95 days. He showed up to the courtroom wearing yellow lingerie. Once getting into prison he gets cell number 11 in the west block. In Prison Once inside the prison Brulk started to play with a pizza, a few moments later he went into the bathroom after attacking a bunch of fellow inmates and getting chased by a warden. In the bathroom he started beating an officer with an electric guitar and blew up the whole room by kicking an explosive barrel. Both Brulk and the officer were severly damaged by the explosion, another officer ran over there to help both of them but failed to avoid the second explosion. Both officers started crawling towards the severly injured Brulk who lied on the floor in pain covering both his ears. As Rogan started to get up on all fours both officers stood up and started subdoing him. They took him to court for assaulting a warden all the while there was a dude sitting on the toilet meters away from the blast and didn't react at all to the explosions. While taking Rogan to court he exclaimed "I didn't do it It was... my dad!" Brulk won the court case against Trent Calhoun, when Rogan came back to the prison he was still hurt and bleeding from those explosions earlier that day. While he was carrying a box, Rogan broke it and fell backwards and while he was gasping for air, a dude walked up to him and talked about props having second functions before ultimatley giving both a handshake and a hug to Rogan. Rogan began to slowly walk around in search of a pizza as he slipped on the piece of wood from the box he was carrying earlier. Son saw a pizza over by a nearby desk and began crawling towards it, while crawling he peed himself and kept falling to the ground. Ultimatley somebody took the pizza on the desk as Rogan became very pissed off. While standing beside Bogan the same dude who took the pizza dropped it to the floor. Getting the pizza was a challenge like no other for Brulk, he was weak, tired and close to starving. he finally got the pizza and started eating it and while he ate the pizza he apparently had a stroke and fell over before quickly getting up and eating the rest. After he finished the pizza he picked up a ciggarette and started smoking, he threw it at a guy who started bleeding from the impact of the cigg. The man walked up to Rogan and told him that he would kill him. Death Brulk went over to the vending machine, he tried so hard to get a Snickers as he jumped up on top of the vending machine in frustration. His life tragically ended when he accidentally fell while trying to get down safely. Brulk passed away almost instantly from injuries caused by the fall at the age of 33. A new inmate by the name of Tony Toupee discovered Brulk's lifeless body the day after he killed himself. Category:Bulk Bogan